Fiesta
by Mauro93
Summary: Semi UA, luego el ultimo duelo de las semifinales, los residentes de la estrella polar hicieron una fiesta por soma, y el resultado de licor mas juego fue algo malo para ciertas personas


HOLA, UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA PARA PASAR EL RATO, CAPAZ QUE EL FINAL NO ME GUSTO MUCHO PERO VIENDO QUE HAY POCAS HISTORIAS DE SOMA EN ESPAÑOL

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA INVENCION MIA, SE TRATA POST DUELO DE HAYAMA CONTRA KUROKIBA

El resultado del combate entre Akira hayama contra Ryo Kurokiba había dejado a todos en el coliseo sorprendidos, más que nada la decisión del chef Gin Dojima, que la final sería una tiple amenaza. En la sala vip, un soma miraba la escena ya pensando la receta que haría, mientras sonreía feliz por el duelo contra las dos personas que había perdido por un punto y con el otro había empatado en las fases previas. De solo pensar que podría llevar su cocina a un nivel máximo hacia que los 10 días de espera sean eternos para el

Un pequeño grupo de chicos caminaba yendo para las afueras del coliseo, todos se miraban y lo miraban a cierto pelirrojo que no había dicho nada desde su salida del estadio, para quien no lo conocía podría simplemente decir que se lo encontraba nervioso, con algo de miedo pero ellos lo conocía bien a soma y sabían que él estaba en su modo "pensador". No dijeron nada por varios minutos más, hasta que una ruidosa Yuki corto el silencio a su manera

-porque están todos con esas caras largas, hay que estar felices que nuestro compañero soma está en la final- decía yuki, mientras agarraba a un soma que seguía pensando

-si yuki-chan tiene razón hay que estar felices por soma- decía una megumi juntando sus manos

-correcto megumi- chan, por eso haremos un festejo, así que Shoji y Daigo traigan cosas para comer, a los demás y nos veremos en el cuarto de Marui- decía Yuki mientras corría con Soma casi arrastrándolo

-por qué otra vez en mi cuarto?- Gritaba Marui pero nada le hizo caso

A medida que la luna empezaba a mostrarse, todos dijeron presente en el dormitorio desde los aldini hasta una erina que mostraba una cara de pocos amigos ya que solo fue porque su querida amiga Hisako le había pedido que se presente por algo cordial por la ayuda que los chicos de la estrella polar los había ayudado.

-todavía no entiendo porque me trajiste hisako- decía erina mientras observaba el dormitorio

-por favor señorita erina, es solo una simple cortesía por la ayuda que recibió de los de la estrella polar, brindemos por el paso de la final de soma-kun- Hisako argumentaba algo nerviosa ya que veía a su amiga algo triste y la invitación de megumi cayo perfecto para que ella salga

Erina mufo en silencio mientras observaba a todos riéndose, de como de peleas simples pasaban a reírse, eso simplemente no podía entender como esas personas actuaban pero en fin siguió mirando hasta que noto que cierto pelirrojo estaba sentado con sus piernas en forma de cruz y pensando, alejado de todos. Trato de irse y hablarle pero una ruidosa yuki llamo la atención de todos

-muchachos hora de jugar!- grito Yuki, mientras mostraba un mazo de cartas

-que jugaremos yuki chan?- decía una nikumi mientras comía algunas carnes secas

-veamos jugaremos a la "Guerra"... por equipos mujeres contra varones- decía yuki mientras todos miraban entusiasmado

-y tendrán que tomar un vaso de licor de arroz el equipo que pierda- agrego Daigo, mostrando una botella enorme de licor de arroz

-esperen… erina-sama y yo no somos de tomar, no nos parece bien eso- dijo hisako miraba algo nerviosa la idea de juego

-tranquila hisako-kun, ese licor es muy suave se parece más a jugo- decía yuki mientras acomodaba todo para jugar

Hisako miraba preocupada la aterradora idea de los chicos ya que tanto erina como ella no toleraban mucho el alcohol, quiso agregar algo pero ya todos se pusieron en posiciones, yuki arrastro a todo su equipo para darle un intento de discurso motivador pero les daba más terror escucharla como decir "derrotaremos a esos chicos y luego el mundo"

La batalla comenzó y en menos de 10 minutos las mujeres habían perdido por ende todas tuvieron que tomar un pequeño vaso de licor, cuando empezaron la segunda ronda, esta vez fue más larga la batalla pero el resultado fue el mismo. Se vieron duelos interesantes, como yuki contra ibuki, que el chico gano sin transpirar, hisako contra takumi, y el más interesante fue el de erina contra soma, ahí se dieron cuenta que el eslabón débil del grupo de las chicas era la lengua de dios. Algunas chicas pudieron aguantar el vaso y más que nada el fuerte olor pero para chicas como megumi, hisako y erina se les notaba sus caras rojas.

Luego de casi 2 horas y 3 derrotas de las chicas, ya no quedaba licor, y las chicas estaban distribuidas por todo el cuarto, pareciera que algunas dormían, la victoria fue total para el grupo de los varones, soma había dejado el juego hace unas rondas atrás ya que había argumentado que quería tomar aire pero nunca volvió al juego. La noche de juego siguió hasta el punto que los hermanos aldini y magui dormían profundamente

-daigo-kun… quiero más… licor- decía megumi casi arrastrándose con su vaso

-lo siento megumi chan ya no queda más-dijo Daigo mientras se levantaba para tirar la botella pero una vaso volador lo detuvo

-DAIGO… QUIERO MAS LICOR- decía megumi en tono aterrador y casi un aura asesina

-megumi… no queda más- respondió el chico en tono nervioso nunca vio a su compañera así, donde quedo esa chica tímida y tranquila

-megumi, parece que el licor te altera- decía ibuki tranquilo pero unas manos frías tocaba su espalda haciéndolo girar

-ibuki… porque nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos… yo quiero hablar… hablemos si?- decía yuki mientras se acercaba más al chico y el la detenía

-oye shoji, que tenía el licor?- preguntaba a ibuki a a su amigo shoji ya que daigo estaba siendo sometido por una llave de lucha por parte de megumi

-no se… Isshiki senpai nos dio la botella y luego se fue con ryoko a la ciudad - respondió shoji mientras se levantaba para detener a hisako que luchaba por sacarse su ropa

-bailemos el dance on the moon, pero sin ropa- decía hisako mientras baila y luchaba por sacarse la ropa

-mmm ya veo- respondió ibuki lo más tranquilo mientras seguía luchando con yuki para detenerla, conociendo a sus senpais seguro que los hizo apropósito

La situación era la siguiente, shoji detenía a una hisako que quería bailar bajo la luna pero sin ropa, megumi de la nada sabia técnicas de lucha libre y su víctima era Daigo que no se sabía si seguía en este mundo, ibuki luchaba contra yuki que se ponía melosa con él, parecía una situación algo controlada pero mito se levantó algo dormida y más que nada parecía que el licor no le afecto pero no fue así

-Yukihira!- gritaba mito a todo pulmón, mientras salió corriendo rompiendo la puerta dejando a todos tranquilos por un momento pero luego volvieron a la lucha anterior

Soma estaba en la cocina, mirando cuadernos de su padre y algunos libros que le regalaron sus antiguos amigos de su anterior escuela, practicaba la puesta en la fragancia ya que pensaba que era lo más complicado, miraba y ojeaba cada 2 libros y luego los tiraba no era lo que buscaba, capaz que necesitaba un libro de medio oriente. Miro el reloj en la pared, era muy tarde y a pesar de sus ganas de seguir practicando pensó que era mejor dormir algo, pero alguien entro rápido a la cocina

-yukihira… yukihira… yukihira- decía mito mientras respiraba agitada en la entrada de la cocina

-oh nikumi, que suce..- soma no pudo terminar de hablar ya que mito lo levanto y lo puso contra la heladera, lo puso algo nervioso pero noto su mirada perdida y más roja que nunca

-porque yukihira… poque?- decía mito mientras se le notaba que le costaba pronunciar la R

-nikumi, parece que tomaste de mas- decía soma sonriendo algo más tranquilo ya que su amiga estaba algo ebria

Esa sonrisa hizo que mito lo soltara, se tape la cara y vuelva a ponerlo contra la heladera. Por varios minutos ninguno hablo, ya que soma sabía como actuar con las personas ebrias, si habrá luchado en su restaurant con las personas que salían de sus trabajos y tomaban hasta quedarse dormido. Por su parte mito miraba hacia abajo, hasta que soltó a soma y agarro su rostro obligándolo a mirarla

-que sucede acá?- decía una fumio que aparecía por la puerta, asustando a mito haciéndola correr, mientras soma solo se reía por la acción de su amiga

Tras luchar con las chicas, pudieron hacer que hisako se pueda dormir con ropa y se pudiera dormir, megumi se cansó de luchar y cayo inconsciente, yuki por su parte agarro una almohada y dormía abrazada. Cuando parecía todo normal se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba en la habitación

Soma se dirigía hacia su cuarto, un descanso no le vendría mal, pero en pleno trayecto noto a cierta persona taradiando una canción conocida por eso se detuvo y vio que erina estaba dando saltos mientras caminaba y cantaba. Soma vio que era otra causa del licor, otra erina que no conocía

-soma!- grito erina y corrió feliz hacia el

-nakiri, también estas algo ebria?- preguntaba soma algo divertido

-no me digas nakiri, dime erina, mira probemos e-ri-na- la nakiri agarro la boca de soma para hacerlo repetir su nombre, soma noto que el licor hacia que erina se pareciera más a Alice

-dime erina, donde te ibas?- pregunto soma para alejarla un poco de él, sentía una punzada en su corazón al tenerla cerca

-quiero ver la luna, quiero ver la luna, la luna soma, la luna- decía erina en tono infantil y mientras le pegaba golpes en su pecho

-está bien te llevare al balcón- decía soma para que lo dejen de golpear

Caminaron juntos unos metros, mientras erina molestaba a soma y el también a ella, los efectos del licor hacia que la chica sea más libre y mucho más alegre. Cuando erina vio la ventana corrió y la abrió, la luz de la luna hacia resplandecer el balcón de una manera increíble, hacía que la vista sea fenomenal tanto que los chicos no podían negarlo, erina corrió alegre y se puso a bailar bajo la luz de la luna mientras soma la observaba, la luz natural de la luna le daba un brillo hermoso a erina haciéndola resaltar más aun, cuando ella giro y le sonrió le provoco al chico una emoción muy fuerte haciendo que el corazón de soma salte de manera alocada, quedo embobado con esa hermosura que la nakiri tenía, nunca la había notado así tan bella… pero el licor le jugó una mala pasada a erina ya que le fallaron los sentidos haciéndola tropezar con destino al suelo pero el pelirrojo detuvo la caída, agarrándola de la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ambos

-soma… gracias- decía erina de modo alegre

-etto, si de nada, es mejor que me vaya a dormir- decía soma algo sonrojado

-no, quédate… por favor- decía erina mientras agarro el brazo del chico- soma me odias?-agrego nakiri

-mmm, odiarte no, sino que me gusta pelearte- decía soma mirándola

-soma porque estabas caris bajo hoy? No quiero verte así- decía erina de manera sin pensarlo el licor le hacía decir varias cosas sin pensarlo

-sabes… estuve pensado en todo hoy… en mi modo de llegar acá, mis amigos nuevos… lo de la final y también en ti nakiri digo erina- decía soma al ponerse cerca de la baranda del balcón sin mirarla

-en… mi?- dijo erina, que miraba hacia abajo, roja como nunca

-si, en cómo me rechazaste mi plato, ese fue el inicio de todo para querer llegar a la cima y poder desafiarte- decía soma para girarla y mirarla para sonreírle

Erina lo observo y sintió lo mismo que él, una sensación que hacia saltar su corazón de manera a locada, pasaron varios segundos sin hablarse hasta que el cuerpo de la nakiri no aguanto y la falta de sueño empezó a actuar, haciendo que bostece y que su cuerpo haga tropezones pidiendo una cama. Soma lo noto y la llevo a una habitación que fumio utilizaba para las visitas, la acostó para luego taparla, erina en medio camino ya dormía haciéndole más trabajo a soma para acomodarla en la cama, cuando estaba por irse pero una frase lo detuvo

-soma… no te perdonare si pierdes- le decía una erina dormida y su subconsciente la traiciono, soma se puso alegre por eso y se acercó para darle un atrevido en su frente

-daré lo mejor… te lo prometo- decía soma para luego irse muy feliz

Los días para el encuentro pasaron velozmente, todo el mundo estaba presente en el estadio. Los rivales de soma, salieron en primer lugar, mientras él seguía en el bunker preparando las cosas para salir, todos estarían ahí desde ex alumnos hasta los mejores chefs del mundo, presión? Para nada, él sabía que estaba listo para esto.

Salió del cuarto para encontrarse con una erina, no se dirigieron nada, solo caminaron juntos sin ni siquiera mirarse ni nada, cuando la presentadora le decía al público los datos de el ya sabía que tenía que salir, por eso erina rompió el silencio

-soma- dijo erina pero no pudo nada más

-descuida, te lo dije no? Daré lo mejor… por los dos- dijo soma sonriéndole de la mejor manera hacia ella, haciéndola sentir que el corazón le saltara de manera alocada

\- aishiteru… soma- dijo erina llevándose las manos a su pecho

Ahora el finalista "yukihira Soma" decía por el altavoz del estadio, soma caminando paciente, antes no tenía presión pero ahora si ya que no lo hacía solo por el sino que ahora tenía que quedar genial al frente de ella…


End file.
